


Candy Cane Love

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Transgender Characters, clothes have no gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: Happy Birthday, Tom. Happy New Years, everyone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping but I have New Years plans so it was now or never.
> 
> Somehow went back to past tense?? How did that happen??
> 
> Unbetaed. Quickly edited after I got some sleep.

It was with a forced sense of nonchalance, of disinterest, that Tom looked into the mirror. The red silk dress hugged the curves that he shouldn't had, sat snugly against his too wide hips, with a skirt that just barely hid his too fat thighs from view as the hem did not make him the favour of reaching down to his knees. His flat chest stood out in contrast but unlike the rest of his body, Tom would not had changed it for anything in the world. He only wished that it could be real instead of an illusion created by a binder pressing down on his breasts.

He came out to his parents last year, by making a dramatic entrance to his birthday celebration. His luscious dark locks had been chopped off hours prior the party, and he had been dressed in a form fitting men's suit instead of the dress he had been expected to wear.

His mother had taken it the best, as she had easily adapted to calling him Tom instead of Tomae - a name he had chosen mainly as a big fuck you to his father, Tom Sr. but also because choosing a name for the sake of having it sound powerful, impressive had not felt as right as he had imagined it would - and to using male pronouns. While Merope continued to be a loving and doting mother, his father had grown more distant and given him expensive but ultimately feminine gifts as taunts.

That was not why Tom was wearing a dress after a year of masculine clothing. No, he was wearing a dress because he wanted to, because he wanted to believe that clothes held no gender, and because it made him feel powerful to remain male in what others would call women's clothing. Shocking the guests his father had invited to his birthday celebration only held a small part in it.

He did not style his short hair, with locks curling around his ears, and he did not put blush on his cheeks or mascara on his eyelashes, but he painted his lips bloodred as if the lipstick was warpaint and he dug out a pair of black heels from his wardrobe that would make his already long legs look even longer. He did not shave the black hairs growing from his legs or armpits, and he did not cover them up with pantyhose or a blazer.

His reflection in the mirror looked back at him with confidence, and Tom smiled, relieved that he had not lost his identity as male in the dress. It was his 18th birthday, which meant that he could finally start on hormones in the new year as his father's consent were no longer needed. If he were to lose himself now, then the process of the last year would have been in vain.

A knock on his bedroom door signalled that it was time for him to make his entrance. Tom looked into the mirror one last time before leaving his room. His balance was off at first as he had not walked in heels in so long, but it did not take him long to find his center of gravity. By the time he reached the doors to the ballroom, it was as if he had never stopped wearing heels.

Tom waited for his name to be announced to the guests before he entered through the doors. As he had expected, there were gasps heard in the silence that had fallen over the room. He could hear scandalised gossiping start up, and he could see the undeserved smug smile on his father’s face, and took great pleasure in seeing that smile disappear as his father caught sight of his flat chest and hairy legs. It was the biggest statement that Tom could make when dressed in a red silk dress.

Before the crowd of guests could swallow him up, his mother greeted him with a hug.

“You look handsome,” Merope told him with a loving smile. “Don’t worry about your father.”

“I never do.” Tom answered with a laugh. He kissed his mother’s cheek before he disappeared into the crowd in search of his friends.

It did not take him long to find Abraxas, Alphard and Bellatrix as the three was standing against the backdrop of one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, illuminated by the setting sun. What did surprise him was the company that Abraxas had brought - they wore a beautiful white silk dress, but their facial structure was more angular than soft, and their chest was flatter even than his own. Tom could not help but find them gorgeous, and what he aspired to be.

“Tom!” Bellatrix’s shrill voice could be heard over the sound of multiple conversations around them as Tom made his way over to them. He smiled at her, and nodded politely towards Abraxas and Alphard. His eyes once more strayed towards Abraxas’ company - he could not help but be curious, as he knew that Abraxas and Alphard were still happily engaged. Their matching rings gave them away. Then why were there a stranger on Abraxas’ arm?

“Thank you for coming.” Tom greeted them, as it was expected of him, though his eyes did not leave the stranger.

“This is Harry Potter,” Abraxas picked up on the cue to do an introduction. “Harry, this is Tom Riddle.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Harry said, voice pleasantly light with a melodic lilt. “Happy birthday.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Tom answered, not lying in the least. He slowly took Harry’s hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it. “Thank you.”

“You two match,” Bellatrix remarked. “Almost like a candy cane.”

“Yes, they’re awfully sweet.” Alphard agreed. Tom could not help but smile as Harry’s dark skin reddened.

“What pronouns do you use?” Tom asked. He had still not let go of Harry’s hand, and the other had made no move to take it back.

“They/them,” Harry answered. “I’m told that you use he/him?”

“Yes.” Tom confirmed. He watched Harry’s face for any judgement, but none could be found.

“I love your dress.” Harry said instead, with genuine emotion. Tom smiled, partly in relief and partly in gratitude.

“Yours is beautiful as well,” he answered. “It contrasts your skin wonderfully.”

Neither of them noticed as Abraxas, Alphard and Bellatrix left them. What they did notice was the music that now played in the background.

“May I have this dance?” Harry asked. Tom felt something akin to butterflies flutter in his stomach as he gave a nod and lead Harry out on the dancefloor.

They had a moment of confusion over who would lead and who would follow, but soon Tom’s hand settled on Harry’s waist and Harry’s on his shoulder. It was a simple waltz, but it were the most enjoyable dance that Tom had had in a long while. He very rarely found himself on the dancefloor unless forced by his father or social expectations, and neither were valued by him.

“How do you know Abraxas?” Tom asked, more interested in hearing Harry talk again than the subject of conversation.

“Through Alphard,” Harry’s lips curved into a smile, and Tom felt his glance stray. “His uncle is my godfather. We met for the first time this summer, at my birthday.”

“Birthdays are good for meeting interesting people.”

“Yes.” Harry agreed. There were something hard to identify in their eyes, but it resembled interest.

They continued to talk as they danced, and as they ate, and as they went outside to get some fresh air. Time were of no importance, and the countdown from inside took them both by surprise.

“I haven’t given you a gift.” Harry realised as the countdown went from 5 to 4. The new year would soon arrive.

“I know something you can give me,” Tom answered. “If you’re not opposed to the idea.”

“What a cliche.” Harry answered with a laugh, but made no objection. In the background the countdown went from 2 to 1 until it was exchanged for shouts of Happy New Year.

Tom leant down to meet Harry’s lips in a chaste kiss as the sky exploded in colours above them.

Happy New Year, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written trans!Tom's POV, and the first time I write a FTM character (I think) instead of agender/nonbinary/genderfluid. Nice change, I guess.
> 
> Comments are great xxx
> 
> no honestly please comment, I'm feeling really unsure about if people are interested in this kind of fic, but it's the kind of fic I like writing (transgender characters breaking gender roles while still being themselves)
> 
> Also, do anyone care if I write fics in past or present tense?


End file.
